User talk:Haybernathy
__TOC__ Background could you put this picture as a background ??? Asasyn32 15:45, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Could you prepare a table with three columns ???? Asasyn32 17:22, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I need a table for Episode List. Asasyn32 05:33, April 25, 2011 (UTC) yes but the first line looked like this Asasyn32 05:39, April 25, 2011 (UTC) don't worry i create this and Info boxes for episodes beacuse i think to create pages for all episodes Asasyn32 05:44, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :D Asasyn32 05:46, April 25, 2011 (UTC) which color you prefer to tabel from this site http://www.statom.pl/HTML/kolory.html ?? Asasyn32 05:54, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Fuchsia look very nice. Thanks Asasyn32 06:04, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Could you prepare Episode Infobox with this data : Asasyn32 07:49, April 25, 2011 (UTC) | Name = Example | Image = Image:Example.jpg | Imagewidth = to 250 | Episode = | Airdate = | Story Kanji Title = | Story Romaji Title = | Opening = | Ending = | Previous = Episode A | Next = Episode C Re:Hi Thanks, I will do my best! Nice to meet you, too! :D Kaoko 15:10, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Granted rollback rights to users who have more than 50 editions. OK ?? Asasyn32 03:52, April 28, 2011 (UTC) do not apologize and leave her the right but the next time you see an edition:) Asasyn32 03:56, April 28, 2011 (UTC) It's okay Asasyn32 04:00, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I know him a bit of Fairy Tail Wiki Asasyn32 12:15, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hey Don't worry, the page I copied from was the page I made there. I didn't wan't to waste my effort there so... and about the pictures I intend to upload them soon :) Kaoko 13:01, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Yo Oww, thank you! I will.. but how do you use the status? Oh, and I haven't read Absolute Boyfriend, I just checked it in the wiki. Seems to be interesting. I will read it! :D Kaoko 13:11, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article Look here and write what do you think :) Asasyn32 05:50, April 29, 2011 (UTC) YO!!! Do you know who is Maria Miyazono ??????????? Asasyn32 08:44, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I have the same question as before. :) Asasyn32 14:28, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I like Naruto. Who is your favourite character ??? Asasyn32 17:14, May 9, 2011 (UTC) My is Pain and Kakashi :) Asasyn32 14:23, May 10, 2011 (UTC) OVA Do you watch new OVA ?? If not Here you are a link http://www.videozer.com/video/gGBaf (No SUBTITLLES) 18:07, May 14, 2011 (UTC) This OVA is great. What do you think ???? 14:46, May 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hi OK 13:27, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Anime Hey, do you watch Hanasaku Iroha ?? If not I recommend you this anime. Is cool :) 17:51, May 25, 2011 (UTC) No i don't watch this animes. 14:22, May 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Usui Yeah you right :( :( 07:14, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Seika will not be the same when Usui go :( 07:20, June 5, 2011 (UTC) They will be together (this scene when they together in dark room. NICE) 07:25, June 5, 2011 (UTC) nad why on main page is May's Featured Article ??? 07:28, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I LOVE MAID SAMA!!! Do u think Gerard (usui's brother) will be a nice guy or a bad guy? plz answer me! Erza Fullbuster(Erza Fullbuster 09:36, June 8, 2011 (UTC)) Hey What do you think about new Characters Infobox ?? 11:26, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, we long time no talk, How are you ?? 15:18, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm doing well too ;) 18:47, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Do you have any page with info's about characters ?? 16:18, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi R u an administrator for this wiki? If yes, I would like 2 tell u that I love Kaichou wa Maid Sama and this wiki!!! :D hi! just receive your talk today.. well as i read your message. i had a few quetions out their.. hope you can read it soon. so as i look at your page i've known that your the admin.. admin of what? in this wikia site? or something? i am not really use to watch manga.. but my bestfriend introduce me "kaichou wa maid sama" and i become a huge fan of it! can you believe it? i just finish the first season in one day? and today is my second time watching it.. and just finish 11 episode. lately. well i've heard that there's an up coming new episode this jan 25 right? hoping for more episodes to come. . what i really want to say actually is.. can i make my own summary of what i've seen in those following episode? if tis ok? thank you so much :] more power :] Nie-chan 13:11, January 15, 2012 (UTC)nie-chan :] hiii hi~~^^ Hey Add Admins Right to this user ----> Erika.Strikes, on my place. 04:32, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Please add Admin Rights to this user ---> Efflorescence [[User:Asasyn32|'Asa'syn32]] 17:39, June 7, 2012 (UTC)